


Tell the Truth

by orphan_account



Series: Ally, Baby [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Jealousy, Mentions of incest, Nipple Play, No Lube, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Shame, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Video, Voyeurism, mentions of allison/scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll say, “he didn't fuck your pussy good enough last night, so you came to see daddy, didn't you?”</p><p>Or, “are you gonna suck my kid's cock with my come in your pussy?”</p><p>And then he'll fuck her again, hard and rough, with his hand over her mouth. She doesn't know why he does that; it's not like she makes much noise.</p><p>He's not her boyfriend. She knows that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS things have escalated oh lord
> 
> I feel like I went into a fugue state and then... this happened.
> 
> This piece includes fairly extensive mentions of fantasies about incest, so please be careful! Also, as always: fanfic belongs in our hearts and minds, but not in real life.

It hurts most of the time when they have sex. Agent McCall's cock is big and he fucks her hard and fast. Allison usually doesn't come-- that first time was sort of an exception-- and he doesn't seem to care. Once they start fucking, actually having sex instead of just playing around, things change. 

Agent McCall says a lot of sweet things. He compliments her and tells her how pretty she is and he smooths her hair sometimes. He likes to call her baby when he plays with her tits. But when he fucks her from behind it doesn't feel good, it's too deep, and he keeps fucking her anyway. He doesn't always wait for her to get wet. Sometimes he'll have lube. Sometimes he won't.

Either it feels good and she gets off, or it hurts and it feels like a punishment. When Allison thinks about it, alone in bed at night, they're about the same. 

When he comes, he closes his eyes and thrusts in rough jerks, squeezing her and leaving bruises. Then he usually just pulls out and moves away. When he fucks her in the locker room, he'll turn and walk to the showers without looking back. At first, Allison stays. Eventually, she'll just leave. 

Once, before she learns, he makes her take off her clothes in the men's locker room and then he leaves. It takes ten minutes for her to realize and pick up her bathing suit and shorts from the concrete floor. They're damp. He gives a half apology later. 

He likes to talk about Scott, about how Allison's fucking her ex-boyfriend's dad. About how Allison's the type of girl to do that. Except he calls Scott her boyfriend-- “your little boyfriend,” or just “my kid.” Sometimes she thinks that he'd be more interested in her if she was fucking Scott at the same time. Or, she thinks, Agent McCall just imagines that she is, anyway. He likes to call her a slut while she sucks his cock.

He'll say, “he didn't fuck your pussy good enough last night, so you came to see daddy, didn't you?”

Or, “are you gonna suck my kid's cock with my come in your pussy?”

And then he'll fuck her again, hard and rough, with his hand over her mouth. She doesn't know why he does that; it's not like she makes much noise.

He's not her boyfriend. She knows that now. 

She doesn't know why, but she pictures them traveling together, or going out to a fancy dinner, or-- but they won't. Agent McCall's not her boyfriend. She's not old enough to go out with him in public. She's just old enough to swallow his come and let him slap her cheek with his cock until he comes on her tits. She's just old enough to let him take pictures of her pussy and her asshole, take a video of her sucking his cock in the locker room. She's just old enough that she'll let him push down her bra and pull her tits out when they drive around town in the car.

He's in her phone as “My Daddy” with little heart emojis around it. She thought it was funny, or ironic, or something. The whole thing's fucked, anyway. She can't even tell Lydia.

She wants him to fuck her in the ass because of the idea of it. They've talked about it a couple times. More Scott talk-- about how he didn't fuck Allison's ass, about how Allison wants it but could never ask, about how her little boyfriend doesn't know how bad she wants to feel hot come in her asshole. 

The fucked up thing is how much she gets into the narrative. She tells herself that she's not betraying Scott, that the Scott she talks about with Agent McCall is... a character. Not the real thing. A pretend version of someone.

But everything she tells Agent McCall is true.

She loves that he's Scott's dad. She loves that it's a secret. She loves that his cock is bigger and his balls hang lower and he moves more forcefully, never second guessing himself. She loves that she feels guilty and awful and bad and wants to be spanked and slapped and fucked hard. She loves that he can hurt her.

So they sit in the car outside the McCall house-- getting bolder and bolder, parking closer and closer-- and she sits on his lap, back to front, while they watch Scott inside. His head pops into view occasionally as he putters around his room, plays a video game. Melissa's working. Scott's music is up loud enough that Allison can hear it; it's the only reason they can be so close.

“I wanted him to fuck my ass so bad, daddy,” she whispers, “I wanted him to fuck me hard and put his come in my asshole, but I knew he wouldn't.”

Agent McCall hums and pulls her down, grinds his erection up into her ass. 

“But you're not fucking my son now, are you? Are you gonna go fuck Scotty tonight? Are you gonna tell him what you want?”

“No, daddy,” she breathes, rubbing his ass between her cheeks. “I want to fuck his dad. I want to fuck my boyfriend's dad, fuck, I want--I want a big, daddy cock to fuck my pussy and my ass.”

She can hear his smile as she starts to pant, pulls his hand up her skirt.

“Yeah?” he teases, fingers creeping up her thigh. “You want my cock in your pussy and your ass?”

He's rubbing two fingers over her panties now, pressing gently on her clit. He grunts, a smug sound, as he pulls the fabric to the side and finds her pussy wet. He's taking his time tonight.

Allison watches Scott inside. She thinks about what it'd be like to hook up again. The way he felt when he put his fingers inside her, rubbed her clit. She wonders if she should call him. See if he wants to fool around.

But she's too fucked up for him. Scott deserves better than this. Scott deserves someone who isn't outside his house sitting on his dad's lap. Scott deserves someone who wants him, doesn't want to hurt or be hurt.

“I want you to fuck my ass and spank me, daddy.”

Agent McCall grabs Allison and flips her over, pushes her facedown into the passenger seat and slaps her ass over and over.

Everything she tells Agent McCall is true.

They leave before Scott can wonder about the noise.

/////

It's two days later that he actually puts his cock in her ass, and it's the kind of sex that feels like a punishment. He makes her bleed, she realizes later, just a little, and her ass is still bruised from being spanked across the front seats in the car. They've only been fucking for about two weeks. 

They both arrive at the athletic center around eight, which is typical. Allison swims laps, Agent McCall lifts weights, they exchange heated glances in the hallways-- also typical. After the workout, Allison takes a shower and cleans out her ass using her fingers and just a tiny bit of soap. Before leaving the locker room, she uses the handle of her hairbrush, just to try it. It's thinner than his cock, anyway. She pushes it in as far as she can and then throws it away and walks out.

It's hot in the car, but it's what she expected. The heat's been oppressive, record highs, and the sun is brutal, even at 9:30am. Today was going to be a car day, she knew. There are too many people around to go elsewhere. 

“It's gonna take me a while to come,” Agent McCall comments lightly as he puts down the middle seats in his SUV. “You looked very pretty in the pool just now and I just couldn't help myself,” he says, turning to flash her a smile.

She flashes a bashful smile in return, heat rising in her chest. They're playing like it's a compliment, but they both know the game: he got himself off in the locker room so it'd take him longer come a second time. So he'd have to fuck her longer, hurt her longer, before this is over. 

Good, Allison thinks. She deserves it. Good girls take their daddy's cocks as long as daddy wants.

“But you look very pretty now, as well,” he continues, turning to face her and beckon her onto his lap in the back seat. She sits facing him and they kiss for a long time, licking each other's tongues and lips and teeth. They both start to sweat as Agent McCall removes her top and bra, suckling on her nipples before returning to lick her mouth and face. Soon they're grinding into each other lightly, Allison's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

The kiss slows to a pause, eventually, and Agent McCall leans back to examine her. He stares at her chest and flicks one nipple, watching her breast bounce up and down. “Pretty little titties,” he says, distracted. “Still in school, with pretty little tits.”

It makes her think. 

“Did you ever fuck anyone else this age, daddy?” She uses the breathy voice, her 'baby voice' that makes Agent McCall's gaze turn dark and intent. “My age, I mean?”

His face turns into a warning instantly. “Ally, you don't want to hear about that, baby. Don't do that.”

“Please? I really want to know.” She bats her eyelashes, just a little. She does want to know. Is she his type? Does he fuck high schoolers? Does he always like little tits and young faces?

He sighs.  
“Yeah, baby, I did. Although it's not every day that someone as young and pretty as you wants to fuck someone like me.”

“Were you younger when you fucked someone my age?”

He runs a finger up and down her cheekbone. 

“No, baby. I was older.”

“Is it because you like to be someone's daddy?”

Why do you want me? she wonders. Why me?

“It's because you're too pretty to resist,” he says with a tone of finality, and then he tells her to unbutton her shorts.

////

She bends over the middle seats, facing forward, and braces herself on the ground. The back windows of the SUV are tinted, but if she raises her head, she can see out of the clear glass of the windshield and the passenger side window. People are walking in and out of the athletic center, just like always. Carrying towels, carrying duffle bags. She thinks about them for a while, gets distracted wondering if there's a swim team she can join or something.

Behind her, Agent McCall pulls her shorts and panties down to mid-thigh. She can hear a squelching sound as he lubes up his cock and starts to jerk himself off. She doesn't turn around, even though it goes on for a long minute. Usually they talk a lot-- they both do. But this time it's silent. Allison just lies there with her panties down, skin sticking to the leather seats. Agent McCall pulls her legs apart, roughly, and spreads her cheeks for a quick second. The sound continues, the slick noises of his hand on his cock. 

Finally he moves and she feels his thighs behind hers. He slaps his cock against her hole and she lets out a moan, urging him on. She's ready. 

“Allison, you better tell me what you want,” he says quietly, voice low and calm. He's rubbing the head of his cock up and down her crack and in circles around her hole. 

She's suddenly shivering, or sweating, or both. The parking lot, 9:30 in the morning, back of an SUV-- she feels so ashamed. This is humiliating. This is desperate, Allison. You're fucking desperate if you do this.

Her eyes start to water so quickly that she's blinking furiously to try to calm herself, keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

The first time with Scott was in his bed, late at night. His sheets were soft and he kissed her cheeks over and over again.

“I want you to do it, I want-- I want you to,” she blurts out, trying to sound confident. Sexy, even. She can't call him daddy, though, can't use the baby voice. She squeezes her eyes shut.

“Not good enough, baby, he says, pressing his cock into her hole briefly and then pulling back entirely. “Tell me how I like to hear it, Ally.”

Tears start to run down her cheeks and she's so desperate for him to just do it, just force it in, just fuck her, that she almost screams. She raises her ass up and back, tries to find his cock. 

“Allison,” he says harshly, and then he spanks her ass once. Hard. Tears are falling and she lets out an audible sob. 

“Allison, don't cry. This isn't cute,” he sighs. “Did you cry for Scott, hmm? Did you cry when Scotty fucked you?” His tone is annoyed. He's not teasing. “Jesus Christ,” he mutters.

And that's what does it: the thought that he might leave. If Allison cries, then she'll lose her chance and she can't-- she can't-- he can't leave. She needs it. She's desperate to give him the last thing she has to give away, desperate for him to fuck her ass. The parking lot. 9:30am. In the back of his SUV. Staring at crumbs on the floor mats, bent over the seats. Ass up.

She's never been so ashamed in her life.

It all comes out in a sobbing rush.

“Please daddy, I'm sorry, I won't cry,” she babbles, even as she sobs and hears her voice get higher and higher pitched. “Please fuck my ass, daddy I just want you to put your fat cock in my ass, I want you to come in my asshole, please let me take your cock--”

“Shh, baby, OK, daddy's got you,” he whispers, leaning forward to comb one hand through her damp hair. But she can't stop.

“Please,” she cries, “I want to fuck Scott's daddy. I want Scott's dad to fuck my ass, I want you to be my daddy, I want-- I want--”

She's barely aware of the sensation as he spreads her cheeks and pours lube over her hole. He presses in with his finger to spread it, once, twice, three times, and then pushes his cock in. Allison yelps and then sobs out little “oh, oh, oh” sounds until he covers her mouth with his hand.

He fucks her ass hard and it feels like she's being stabbed on the inside. It gets a little better once she tries to relax and bear down, push out. A few minutes in, she's stopped crying altogether. His cock slides in and out, smooth and fast, and he fucks her for a few more minutes after that. 

Her head slips down and she rests her forehead on her arm on the floor of the car. Every few thrusts he slaps her ass. It hurts, but she knows how to dissociate. Even as the pain spreads throughout her abdomen, feels like a searing, throbbing hurt in her ass and back and stomach. 

When he's starting to get close, his thrusts change and he grips her asscheeks more tightly. “Come on,” he grunts. “You want my come? You want daddy?”

It takes a minute for her to hear him, let alone respond. “Yeah daddy,” she says finally, using her baby voice. “Come in my ass, daddy,” she whines.  
He comes hard, thrusts so hard that she hits her head against the front seat. Then he just leans over her for a minute, breathing hard, before pulling out slowly.

“Oh, Ally,” he sighs, sounding satisfied. “Baby.” He kisses her back. “I can't believe you let me fuck that sweet ass.” He gives her a little spank and then readjusts them, pulling her legs away from the middle row of seats.

“Let me just...” he's pulling her back, back, until he's sitting on the back row of seats and she's nearly on his lap. She sees stars from being moved so quickly, feels a little dizzy being upright. “Let me just--” he pushes his cock into her pussy, thrusts halfheartedly a couple times. He's going soft, but her pussy's wet. “That's my baby, so wet,” he murmurs. “Pretty pussy.” His cock goes soft, eventually, and slips out.

They stay in the car for another minute before Allison pulls up her shorts and walks to her car. Then she goes home, showers again, and has lunch with her dad.

////

Two weeks after that, Allison's dad's gone again. He leaves town a lot now. She thinks he's fucking someone, too, because he comes home late and smelling strongly of cologne. That's only when he's around, though. Mostly he's not.

Agent McCall comes over and sits on her bed, back against the headboard, with his legs in a V. She sits between them, her back to his front, and lets him play with her pussy while she shows him the video. 

They made the video months before. Before-- everything. Before Allison's mom died. When sex was fun and new and Allison liked it because it made her feel older and in control.

Now, she liked sex that made her feel young. She liked to give up control and let Agent McCall move her body and tell her what to do. She wished she would never turn 18. She wished she was even younger. She wished she'd started fucking him sooner.

The video shows Allison sucking Scott's cock. His penis looks so small, now, in comparison to his father's. Allison knows what it looks like now, from his point of view; she's seen the pictures and videos on Agent McCall's phone. His cock fills her mouth and makes her eyes water. She chokes on it. 

In the video, she takes Scott's entire cock into her mouth, looking up at him shyly. The noises he makes are breathy and embarrassing.

Agent McCall's silent as he watches the video, but Allison can feel his erection poking into the small of her back. She wonders if he'll fuck her ass or her pussy today. His fingers are inside her, pumping steadily. She's moaning a little, in spite of herself.

On the screen of her phone, they watch as Scott puts the camera aside, and things go black. Then he picks it back up and they watch as Scott grips his condom-covered dick and starts to fuck Allison's pussy. She's still wearing a cotton bra in the video. The whole thing looks downright innocent.

“Oh, Allison,” Agent McCall chuckles. “Oh, baby. I'm so glad I found you.”

Allison leans back against his shoulder and arches as he starts to finger her harder. She turns to whisper into his ear. 

“I wish you were my real daddy,” she starts. She's tossed the phone away, but she can hear soft moans and grunts coming from the video. “I wish you were my daddy and Scott's daddy, I wish you were really my dad.”

It's a confession. It's not entirely factual, but there's something true at the core. 

Agent McCall just puts another finger inside her, fucks her pussy with his long fingers.

“Do you?” he responds, voice stronger and louder. “You wish I was your father, and I fucked you as soon as you stopped fucking my son? You wish this was fucking incest, Allison? You wish I was that perverted?”

Shame turns her cheeks hot, makes her clench her pussy around his fingers. She wants to get up and run, but he wraps his free arm around her and pinches her nipple until she moans loudly.

“You want to fuck your brother, Allison? You want to fuck your brother and your daddy, baby?” His voice is taunting, a little disbelieving. “I guess it's all the same to me. I'm already sharing pussy with my son.”

She can feel her orgasm building as he pushes deeper and deeper, three fingers in her pussy. She's pressing back into him with her shoulders, hips bucking wildly off the bed. Her whole body's on fire.

“You're a slut, you know that, baby?' he spits. “You want daddy cock like a little slut.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chants. She's a slut, fuck, she knows it. “I'm a slut for my daddy, I'm a slut for daddy cock,” she yells.

I wish you were my dad, she thinks desperately. I wish this was real.

She comes like that on his fingers, flushed and sweating, pussy dripping wet. He fucks her after but she's so out of it that she hardly registers the feeling. It only lasts a minute anyway.

After Agent McCall comes, they lie there in silence. The video plays out for another minute or so; Allison can hear the sound of Scott coming. Scott's tiny, video voice says her name over and over again. She stands to find the phone and turn it off. Agent McCall's come starts to drip down the inside of her thigh.


End file.
